Why?
by bestangelbaby
Summary: sasunaru when sasuke can't get his mind off of a certain blonde, what happens when that blonde comes to pay him a visit. first fic ever! please be gentle.
1. thinking of you

By bestangelbaby  
  
Sasuke strained his body to its limits while training in a secluded clearing in the forest. Sweat was rolling down his chest and back. Breathing hard from training, he slumped down onto his knees. '_KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! Why can't I stop thinking about him! WHY!?'_ Slamming his fist into the ground, he barely noticed the small crater he made.  
  
_'What is so special about him? He is just a dobe, a klutz, an_ _obnoxious baka, yet I can't get him off my mind. It can't be because he is better than me, no way he can better than me, no matter how strong he gets I can still kick his ass.'  
_  
_'He is the loudest, most annoying person I know, dead last in class with the lowest marks, and couldn't do the Hedge jutsu correctly. He is an embarrassment to me and the rest of the class. Why he even had the nerve to kiss me...kiss!? Why the hell did I think of ...of... that incident! Ugh, so disgusting to have his soft lips...ACK! I did not think his lips were soft! Just like I'm not thinking about how they tasted like miso ramen.'_  
  
"KUSO!" His scream of rage was so loud that a flock of birds that were resting nearby woke up and took off in flight. "KUSO, WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Sasuke was gasping for breath, not noticing the chakra behind him. "Hey dumbass, keep it down. I think the Sand village might not have heard you." Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin, he was so surprised. "N-N-Naruto? What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night dobe?" _'I stuttered? I never stuttered before. And how in Kami's name did he sneak up on me? Was I that out of it?'_ At the end of his thoughts, Sasuke was able to pull himself together enough to put his cold indifferent mask, back on.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Naruto calmly replied "I could ask the same of you, and don't call me dobe." Sasuke blinked in surprise. _'What the hell is wrong with him, he isn't yelling and throwing insults back at me? Why he isn't even wearing the stupid fox grin of his.'  
_  
"I'm training" snapped Sasuke. Naruto merely looked at Sasuke and chuckled gently "Looks more like your killing yourself to me." Sasuke and Naruto locked their gazes on each other as the clouds moved to reveal a very bright full moon.  
  
_'His eyes are so blue, and yet they look almost black in the moonlight, while his hair almost looks silver. He has an almost angelic look to him. So innocent, so pure, so beautiful GAH! I'm doing it again!'_ He mentally shook the thoughts from his head as a small blush graced his cheeks.  
  
_'Oh great, I'm blushing. I hope he doesn't notice or I might never hear the end of it.'_ Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.  
  
"Dang, you really cut yourself up bad. Here let me help bandage those wounds before you bleed to death." Naruto slowly made his way over to where Sasuke stood. Shocked at Naruto's concern over his welfare, Sasuke just stood still while Naruto tore strips off his shirt to use as bandages.  
  
_'He is concerned about me? Why? He never cared before. All he wanted was to kick my ass and become the next Hokage.'_ "Why do you care if I bleed to death or not, dobe? And why are you acting so strangely?" Sasuke managed to blurt out.  
  
"Well, you are my team mate, and you gotta be concerned about your team mates" Naruto said with a bit of a smirk. "And I'm not acting strange. If anyone was, I'd say it was you. Training in the middle of the night and yelling to yourself. That's pretty strange I'd think. Oh and I thought I told you not to call me that."  
  
_'He is still not acting hyperactive and yelling at me for calling him dobe. Wait, why did I say it was an act? It isn't like I'd notice it was an act or not. He is always hyperactive. It's normal for him, right? If it is, then why do I care why he is not his normal self.'_ "You still haven't answered my question to why you are here in the middle of the night." Sasuke pointed out.  
  
With a grin, Naruto answered "So I haven't. Well, I was out taking a stroll when I felt this chakra that I recognized was yours, and it was fading. So I came over to see what the heck you were doing. Good thing I did. Otherwise you just might have gone insane or died or something."  
  
Without thinking Sasuke quickly asked "Why were you taking a stroll in the forest, in the middle of the night?" Shrugging, Naruto said, "Couldn't sleep, figured a walk would help. Ah, here we go, your all patched up." Looking down quickly Sasuke realized Naruto was right, his wounds were all tended for.  
  
_'Dang, that was fast. I wonder how he finished so fast without me noticing.'_ Quickly bowing his head, Sasuke replied with a soft, "Thanks." With that, Naruto gave Sasuke a small but heartwarming smile.  
  
_'He's so beautiful when he smiles. He should smile more often. Not that fox grin of his, but with a real smile. Like the one he is giving me. Oh kami! Why do I keep thinking of him like that? I-I can't be attracted to him, can I? I can't, he is a boy. I am a boy, this can't be. I have a clan to revive kami sake!'  
_  
While arguing to himself, Sasuke was zoned out, still looking at Naruto. Looking a bit uneasy, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and was waving his hand in Sasuke's face, trying to get Sasuke to snap out of it. With a jerk, Sasuke broke off his thoughts, and blushed when he realized he has been staring at Naruto.  
  
Coughing quickly to hide the blush, Sasuke stood up and started walking back towards the village. "Umm, let's get back Naruto. It is quite late and we need our rest." Sasuke said very calmly with no trace of the emotions warring within him. Chuckling, Naruto told him, "Sure, sure Sasuke. Whatever you say."  
  
Suddenly, Sasuke's knees gave way and he started to fall. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact of hard ground, and the laughter of the other boy, but it never came. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, to find himself wrapped in a pair of arms. Holding back the urge to gulp nervously, he slowly lifted his head up to find himself face-to-face with Naruto.  
  
_'His lips look so kissable. I want to taste them and see if he still tastes like miso. NO! I shouldn't think like that, I can't think about how attractive he is. I-I oh who am I kidding, I'm very attracted to him, and I want to kiss him'_ And with that thought, Sasuke closed the distance between him and Naruto and kissed him. Very thoroughly.  
  
As he kissed Naruto, Sasuke thought with a smile,_ 'He still tastes like miso.'_  
  
When Sasuke started to draw back from the kiss, Naruto did something he never expected. He pulled Sasuke closer and kissed back. Surprised, but very happy, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and proceeded to kiss Naruto for a very long time.  
  
When the need for air became too great, they pulled apart just enough to breathe, but still keep contact with each other's lips. Naruto just gazed at Sasuke with those big soulful eyes of his as he gasped for air. "Wow." Was all Sasuke was able to say. Naruto just kept looking into Sasuke's eyes, then with a mischievous smirk, Naruto's arm shot behind Sasuke's legs and picked him up into the bridal position.  
  
With a yelp, Sasuke said, "What are you doing dobe?!" Still smirking, Naruto told him, "Well if you couldn't walk before, there will be no way you can walk home now, so I'll have to carry you." "De-demo like this?" questioned Sasuke. "Of course dumbass, how else can I carry and kiss you?" Naruto replied cheerfully.  
  
"Oh." A slightly embarrassed Sasuke said. So a cheerful Naruto and a blushing Sasuke went home under a canopy of stars, kissing each other passionatly. Their future ahead looking brighter than the full moon above them. And so that, as they say, is that. 


	2. disclaimer,not story chapter

Angel : WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! runs around screaming her head off  
  
Trina: what's the matter?  
  
Angel: I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! runs around some more  
  
Trina: oh crud! Angel doesn't own Naruto, and she never has. smacks Angel on the head to stop her from running in circles  
  
Angel: thanks Trina, and for those of y'all who don't know, Trina is, as you can say my other self.  
  
Trina: bows gracefully We are complete opposites.  
  
Angel: meaning that when I'm happy, she is depressed. If I'm hyper, she is lazy. If I'm feeling evil, she isn't, and so on and so on.  
  
Trina: you could also say that in a way I'm a muse of hers.  
  
Angel: nods true true, and more muses will join Trina in my ranting.   
  
Trina: for those of you who read or will read this story, this is not a second chapter for it. Sorry.  
  
Angel: If enough people review and say they like this story, I might consider doing a sequel. Heh, I forgot to add warnings and stuff, so if I get flames, I guess I deserve em.  
  
Trina: everyone is different, and they like different things. If you don't like it, sorry but this is what you got. Angel would appreciate any constructive criticisms that you may have. So please review if you feel this story is actually good enough to get reviewed.  
  
Angel: geez Trina, thanks for the morale support ;;  
  
Trina: your welcome   
  
Angel: sighs 


End file.
